He Was Right
by AkariDreyar
Summary: After Natsu dismissess any chance of a relationship with Lucy she thinks her life is over. Not long after Gajeel tells her something that has her forgeting all about Natsu and wanting to get stronger. She thinks there's no chance of finding love but Laxus will stop at nothing to prove her wrong. Mainly LALU with slight GALE and NALI. Lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Strong Will

Hello there :) okay so this is my very first story that I'm posting so be kind haha. I want to know any suggestions or coments you have, good or bad. Fairy Tail is by far my favorite anime and like many other fans, I wish I owned it but sadly I do not. So enjoy my LALU story :)

Lucy's POV

How long has it been? Two weeks maybe three? No more like a month now. A whole month I've been locked up in my house not letting anyone in to comfort me not even my spirits. I haven't even been able to cry for what felt like days now. I laid there on my bed remembering how this all started.  
ONE MONTH AGO:  
I woke up to the noise of glass breaking but wasn't startled. I knew it was none other than Team Natsu so I shrugged it off before gathering a set of clothes and heading off into the bathroom. After a nice hot shower I wrapped a towel around myself then proceeded to comb out the knots in my golden hair. Once I got my desired look I got dressed in my usual tank and matching skirt, hooked on my belt with my keys and whip then headed to the living room. Once I reached my destination I realized I was an idiot for not yelling at my friends before my shower. My entire living room and kitchen had been turned upside down. "What in the world is your problem!" I frantically yelled.

"Its one thing to break a chair or two, but my entire desk and dinning table!"

"I'm sorry Lucy it's that flame brains fault he just had to go and step on Erza's cake."

"Hey! ice princess you're the one that shoved me into it."

"Well I guess it not entirely your fault we all know how much she loves her cake, speaking of Erza where is she?"

"She ran off after throwing Natsu on the dinning table. Luuuuccccyyyy this fish is yummmyyyyy," the little flying exceed said.

"Oh that's not like her did something happen before she left?" I asked.

"Ya she got a call from Laxus and said Gramps needed to see her right away," Gray said.

"Hmm Laxus huh, must have been important if he called." After the Grand Magic Games were over and future Rogue was defeated, Laxus sure has shown a change in character. He wasn't nice, but he wasn't exactly horrible either. Almost like he resented the way he normally acted towards us and began to think of everyone in the guild as his family. He sure proved this during his fight with Raven Tail, although no one heard or saw the fight we all knew he stood up for us. He even took down Flare for me. I smiled as I remembered this memory. "Ya and he wouldn't even fight me!" I heard Natsu yell which snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Hey fire shit how is he supposed to fight you threw a lacrima?"

"Hmm I don't know but he still owes me a rematch"

"Guys stop fighting how about we all go to the guild and take a mission together like old times?"

"Ayeee" Happy agreed. "Ya sounds nice somewhere cold so we can escape this heat"

"Well actually I wanted to tell you guys something, I wanted to say it when Erza was here but you just had to take so long in the shower Luce" "hey you don't have to be so mean" I said to the dragon slayer I had a crush on, slightly hurt by the coldness of his words. "Sorry I'm just late, I'm supposed to be at the train station with Lisanna. I actually have decided I'm going to be taking missions with her again like old times. We were a team before she died and you came along Luce."

"So no more Team Natsu" Gray said.

"Nope."

"Am I going too" Happy asked eating his fish.

"Of course you are, just like old times" Natsu said.

"W-why" my throat broke out. "I mean I understand she was your original partner, but why permanently?" I cringed at the thought.

"Because she's my girlfriend duhhh." "They likkkeeeee each other." With that they left leaving my and Gray alone. "Lucy I'm sorry I knew you had a thing for him." I heard my friend say but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. I just knew that I needed to be alone. "Gray thanks but can you please leave, I need to be alone."  
FLASHBACK ENDED  
I slowly sat up from my bed and leaned my head against the headboard. "Wow I feel really pathetic" I thought out loud. "No you're not bunny girl." I heard someone say from across the room. The voice startled me so I snapped my head and grabbed my keys all while standing up readying myself to attack the intruder. "Oi, hold up I just came her to check on you because everyone is worried, mainly shrimp." "G-gajeel?" Was all my throat managed to get out due to lack of self care.

"Shit bunny girl you look and sound awful."

"Well thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment you should really take better care of yourself. And referring to your earlier conversation with yourself you aren't pathetic, so don't start thinking that way."

"You really don't think I am, you said it yourself I look horrible ? And since when do you care?"

"There's no way I could think someone who stood up to me knowing they could possibly die was pathetic. You have a strong will bunny girl. I'm mainly here because shrimp is all depressed and whiny, it's driving me insane. I can't even enjoy my iron the demon chick gives me because there always wines up being tears all over it. So how about you get yourself cleaned up put on your bunny suit and go to the guild, no is not an answer by the way.

"Ya, your right but not about the bunny suit." I can't believe I'm agreeing with him but he's absolutely right. I have one of the strongest wills out there I shouldn't let Natsu rule my emotions. I've been through way to much to just give up living now. Sure it still hurts but I just need to distract myself, but how?

"Good, now you show up today or I'll come back and drag your ass down to Fairy Tail understand!" He said as he began to walk toward my front door.

"Wait Gajeel I have a question."

"What is it bunny girl?"

"What do you do to like clear your head and get out bad memories?"

"Hmm, I train I guess now why the hell do you wanna know?"

"Just wondering, oh and thank you!"

"Whatever" he said then left.

2 HOUR TIMESKIP  
"Finally all done" I said with a smile. I managed to completely clean up myself and my apartment. KNOCK KNOCK I heard banging loudly on my door. "Child where is this months rent money?" "Miss Landlady!" 'Shit I haven't left here so I haven't gone on any missions, which means no jewels!' I thought. "U-umm well you see-" "you have one week since I noticed you haven't left here for a while, but no later than that understand!" "Yes Miss Landlady thank you!" I yelled. With that I exited my apartment off to pick out a one person mission. On my way there I summoned Plue to walk with me and thought about what Gajeel said about training. 'Hmm maybe taking missions can help me gets stronger and then who knows I could become S-Class.' Yes that's what I've decided I'll do. 'I'll become S-Class before Natsu and before the next Grand Magic Games!' So that means I have 1 year to become S-Class.

This is the end of chapter 1 :) tell me what you thought and thank you for reading the whole thing! Note that this stories rating can change based on any reviews I get.


	2. Chapter 2: You Owe Me

Hello everyone! First off I would really like to thank all the people who reviewed, your comments made my day:  
XxShyxX  
kwest7262  
strawhat1227  
APeaceOfPie4Everybody011  
and the guest, whoever you may be :)  
I also want to thank those that favorited and followed! :) Lastly I wish to regretfully tell you I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. If I did Laxus and Gajeel would be shirtless most of the time. So on with Chapter 2

Recap:  
Yes that's what I've decided I'll do. 'I'll become S-Class before Natsu and before the next Grand Magic Games!' So that means I have 1 year to become S-Class.

Current Time:

With that thought in her mind Lucy walked through the double doors that led into her guild, Fairy Tail. As she walked in no one had noticed her so she walked right on over to the bar where she knew her friends Mira and Levy would be. The guild however kept on with their usual rowdy lives until...

"LU-CHAN!" Lucy as well as all the other guild members heard Levy yell.

"I missed you so much" the small bluenette said while grabbing on to Lucy as if she was a life line. With that the guild members surrounded her asking her things like "where were you?" "why were you gone so long?" and "what happened?" Lucy just smiled at her nakama and listened to all there questioning. That was going well for her until she heard what sounded to be armor and she saw a flash of scarlet hair making its way towards her. "I demand answers now Lucy" Erza said with a look on her face that said 'you-better-tell-me-everything-or-else' kind of look. Lucy then began to panic. She was so determined to become stronger and beat Natsu that she forgot to make a clever excuse to cover her long absence.

LUCY POV

'Oh no what am I going to do!' I thought to myself.

"I'm sure she has her own secrets just as you have yours Erza. Besides she probably has a good reason and she'll tell us when she's ready." I heard a familiar voice say from the floor above us that could only belong to one man. Sure enough, as I looked up it was indeed him. None other than the famous Lighting Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar.

"Hmm well Laxus I suppose your right, Lucy please don't take too long to tell me." Erza said then walked away.

"Oi Blondie the old man wants you in his office come up here." Laxus called down to me. "You do realise your blond too right?" I asked him walking up the stairs. "Tch, whatever" was his reply. Once I made it to the top I walked over to the master's office and knocked. "Come in" I heard from behind the door. I then opened the door and walked inside noticing Laxus came in as well. "Child how have you been, I couldn't help but notice you had been gone for so long. What could have cause this my dear? I've heard about Team Natsu's disperse, could that be the reason?" The old man politely asked me with worry written all over his face. I didn't know what to tell him.

"She's been taking some personal time for herself. She probably had a lot of new decisions to make since her team is no more." I heard Laxus say, once again saving me.

"Lucy is this true?" Master said.

"Y-yes sir I've been thinking and I came to the conclusion that I had to get stronger so no one felt I was a weak nuisance." I told him.

"And who would think that my child?" He said with a serious tone.

"Well u-umm I guess there's no point hiding it. The reason Team Natsu ended was because Natsu wanted to work with Lisanna again and I was basically just a replacement for her. It hurt me. I felt weak and used, the same way my father made me feel I guess. And this isn't either of their fault because what he said that day was true. Besides they have been through a lot together so it makes more sense than me being partners with him, plus they are dating. So that's why I'm determined to become stronger. I want to be the next S-Class and take part in the games at the end of the year so no one else thinks I'm weak." I said not afraid to show the emotions that had been bottled up before I even set foot through the guild doors.

"My child this should not of happened to you. Your team should have made you feel like you are apart of their family not like you are weak." Master Makarov said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No master it's okay because now I have a goal. If I get stronger and win the games for Fairy Tail then I'll be happy because then I know I've proved them all wrong. So please let me do this." I said with a serious tone.

"Well okay my dear if there is anything I can do tell me. But if I may ask, how are you going to get stronger?" He asked me.

"That's simple. I'm going to go on harder jobs and any free time I get I'm going to train both myself and my spirits" I replied with a smile.

"That will be a lot of work. I hope your up to the task I'm also going to have Laxus checking up on you from now on." He said with a grin.

"W-why him?" I asked

"Because if Laxus ever wants to become master of Fairy Tail he has to show some responsibility." Master said

"Show some responsibility?! I already do ALL the paperwork and do you know how much that flame brain destroys! There's mountains of apology letters in my office waiting to be sent." Laxus said while I tried to hold back a giggle.

"Hmm, I think I know a way to solve that problem." Master said

"How?" Both Laxus and I said.

"Well I believe he needs to learn a lesson about caring for other people's feelings so as a punishment I have decided from now on he will take on missions that don't need and physical actions just mental abilities. If I do this then he can't destroy anything and you don't have to do anymore apology letters. Plus it will better his understanding of the people around him. How does that sound?" Master suggested.

"That would make so much less to do, I would actually have some free time. I say go for it, it's about time the brat learned a lesson." Laxus said with a grin.

"Good then that means you have more time to check on Lucy's progress and help her if she needs any helping." The old man said with a wicked grin.

"I guess some help wouldn't be that bad." I said as polite as I could trying to mask any nervousness.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Laxus said.

"Wait a few minutes ago you said you have an office how come I've never seen it?" I asked him.

"Yea I do, all S-Class mages are required to have one to keep extra clothes and any other thing they may need in case of an emergency and the reason you haven't seen it is because you're not allowed on this floor since you're not S-Class." Laxus replied back.

"Oh that makes since. So when I become S-Class would I get one too?" I asked.

"If you do then yes. Now children leave my office and good luck to you Lucy, Laxus please call Natsu up here and then return to your paperwork." Master said.

With that with both walked out of his office. "Oi Natsu! Master wants to see you" I heard the man beside me call down. "Thank you" I said to him.

"For?" He asked me.

"Covering for me when Erza was trying to talk to me." I said.

"Oh that, you do realize you owe me a favor now right?" He said with his signature cocky grin.

"A-and what w-would th-at f-favor be?" I said not worrying about hiding any nervousness and fear.

"Come with me on a mission."

-  
End of Chapter 2 :)

Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think :) Thank you for reading my story!

:) Tayler


	3. Chapter 3: A Month?

Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed :) such as:  
XxShyxX  
Serenity8587  
Celtika82  
And the three Guests whoever you may be :) Also the guests comments in particular caught my eye. I don't mean to use any other authors ideas if I have than I humbly apologize and if your idea was somehow incorporated tell me and I'll take down the chapter and rewrite it completely! I don't want to steal anyone's idea I know how hard it was for them to write so again I'm sorry if this is the case. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. Again I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters! I also do not own Lyra's song! Thank youuu

RECAP  
"Come with me on a mission."

CURRENT TIME(LUCY'S POV)  
"You want me to go with you on a mission? Why? I mean why me?" I said shaky to the man standing before me.

"Ya it would be great training for you and since I'm gonna have to be checking up on you this whole year we can get to know each other." Laxus said.

"Well I don't know. I have to get rent for this week first and I was hoping to do that by going on a solo mission to get used to working alone." I replied.

"Who says you have to work alone." He told me in a serious tone. "But if your dead serious about wanting to take a solo mission then you'll owe me two favors."

"What's the other favor?" I asked Laxus with curiosity written all over my face.

INSIDE LUCY'S HEAD:  
_'What if he wants me to hurt my nakama or what if he wants my body he did say he wanted me to be his girl during Phantom Lord!'_

'No No No Lucy calm down he's changed since then right?'

'Well he has been doing all of Fairy Tail's paperwork and apology letters to become guild master'

'But what if it's all a show and he's planning Fairy Tail's end!'

'No he stood up for Fairy Tail during the games. Ya that's right, he took down his father and all his men for us. He even took Flare down for ME!'

'So I guess he can't be all that bad.'

LAXUS'S POV  
I watched the blond before me with slight amusement. There was no doubt she was going though all the pros and cons of working with me. Why I insisted on her working with me I don't know. I just knew I had to help her no matter what. I guess it was because no one knew better than me of that feeling she had mentioned she felt in the meeting with Gramps of her dad. That weak, useless and pathetic feeling. My father made me feel it countless numbers of times and judging by her story, her father made her feel that way as well. So her father and the person she called her best friend made her hurt. I felt bad but glad at the same time because now I get the chance to get to know this Celestial Spirit Mage everyone loves. I want to protect her. But why? 'I couldn't want her like that could I?'

REGULAR POV  
"The other favor is that I pick the mission we go on when you get back. Also during the mission I have full permission to train you anyway I see fit." Laxus said.

"Well I guess it could be worse, fine I'll go on the mission of your choosing when I get back but nothing crazy okay." Lucy said then walked down stairs passing Natsu as he made his way up to the master's office. Lucy made her way strait to the request board looking for a job she could complete in a week. She needed to pay rent but she also needed one with a little extra because she wanted to buy new outfits for her mission with Laxus. She knew she needed training clothes as well other cute outfits fit for any occasion, since she didn't know what they would be doing. Why she wanted to look good for Laxus she didn't know but she at least wanted to make an impression.

FAIRY TAIL MAGE REQUESTED

MISSION

: capture a group of bandits known to sell the valuables they rob to dark guilds.

ESTIMATED TIME NEEDED

: 2-5 days

JEWELS

: 450,000

LOCATION

: Shirotsume Town

"This is perfect!" Lucy thought out loud. Then she walked over to where Mira was behind the bar. "Hey Mira" Lucy said.

"Oh hello Lucy, do you what your usual and how did things go with the Master you were up there for a while." Mira told the younger mage.

"No I'm just her to show you the request I want to take and ya everything went fine, he just asked me a couple of questions." Lucy said while handing Mira the job request.

"Oh my Lucy are you sure you want to take this, it seems pretty hard. Are you going with someone? Please say yes." Mira said with a worried look.

"Yes Mira I'm positive and no I'm doing it solo so can you please mark it." Lucy said with a sweet smile but dead serious look.

"Okay but please be careful." Mira said while stamping the request.

"Byeeee" Lucy called out to Mira while leaving the guild. She left just before an enraged dragon slayer exited masters office and began to pout and break tables.

On her way home Lucy summoned Plue to walk with her. "Pun p-unn" the little spirit said while walking behind his master on the ledge near the stream. "Ah I wonder what mission Laxus is going to pick." Lucy said while keeping her arms spread on both sides of her body to keep her from falling. Once Lucy finally made it home she gather clothes and other thing she needed for her mission. She decided to leave tonight so that once she completed the mission she had enough time to go shopping before she had to leave again with Laxus. Truth be told she was kind of happy to be going to Shirotsume Town. She wanted to know how things were going since Duke Everlue had been arrested. This was also the place that she had gotten Virgo.

LUCY'S POV  
"Okay all packed. Know I just need to summon Virgo and tell her where were going."

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" I chanted.

"Punishment time hime-sama?" Virgo said.

"No Virgo, I just wanted to let you know I'm doing a solo mission in the town we became friends." I said with a smile.

"Solo mission? Are you no long apart of Team Natsu? Is that why you didn't summon us for a month hime? We were all worried about you even Aquarius. Just don't tell her I told you." Virgo replied with worry on her face.

"Yes, yes and yes but don't worry I'm over it now. I'm going to be taking stronger missions from now on so that I can become S-Class so I'm going to need all of your guys help." I said making sure to keep a serious face.

"Yes hime-sama we will help you. If that is all I will return and tell the other spirits of your wish." Virgo said and then returned to the Spirit World.

"Okay time for me to leave" I said out loud walking out the door and locking it. I then made my way to the train station to begin my first mission to get stronger.

TIMESKIP: AT SHIROTSUME TOWN (LUCY'S POV)  
_'Finally I'm here!'_ I thought in my head._ 'Wow this town really has changed since I was last here. It was beautiful before but this is just gorgeous. The shops and houses are designed wonderfully. It's become really elegant. I'm guess that the money the Duke had went into reconstruction.' _I told myself. Then I summoned Virgo and her reaction was pure entertainment. She was completely amazed. "Hime it's absolutely breath taking I'm glad the town has really flourished." Was the last thing she said before once again taking her leave. "Now time to begin my mission." I said to no one specifically, heading towards the mayors home. Once I arrived I gave three loud knocks on the huge wooden door.

"Hello there young lady, I haven't seen you around my town so allow me to introduce myself. I am the mayor to Shirotsume Town, my name is Saito Takahashi but you can call me Saito. Are you here for the job?" He said inviting me in.

"Yes sir I am. My name is Lucy Heartfillia and you can call me Lucy, Mr. Saito." I said taking a seat on his couch.

"Oh so you must be the Fairy Tail mage. Are you here alone? This will be a tough job." The mayor said.

"Yes I am alone and don't worry I can handle the thieves all by myself." I said reassuring him.

"Hmm well good luck to you my dear. Any questions?"

"Yes, could you please tell me the last place they were spotted or even the direction they were headed." I asked the man.

"Oh yes! Silly me I must have forgotten to tell you that. They were last seen heading west along that there river up towards the mountains." He said pointing to the river. "A town resident decided to follow them one day and he told me that they have a building up there where they all meet and store the stolen goods." He said.

"Okay thank you very much sir" I said then took my leave. Once I closed the door I headed to where the mayor showed me the river. After I got there I began hiking up the mountain following the river path. It didn't take me to long to reach the old cabin they must be staying in, judging by the loud noises they were making inside. _'There just as loud as Fairy Tail! The must not be worried about being caught. I hate people with that big of an ego.' _I thought to myself. Since they have an alliance with dark guilds I should take them out quickly. I should have Lyra sing a song that will put them to sleep then have Loke and Taurus take out the rest. This will be quick.

"Open, Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I called out just quiet enough time keep my cover.

"Lucy, long time no see" Lyra said waving her arm in excitement.

"Moooo, I will protect Lucy-sama's nice body" Taurus spoke.

"I am here to protect my princess" Loke said while kissing Lucy's hand.

"Thanks guys, I'm actually trying to take down these thieves can you help?"

"Of course we will always serve you princess." Loke told me.

"Great! Okay here's my plan, Lyra can you play your harp and put them all to sleep and anyone it doesn't work on I was thinking Loke and Taurus could take out. Then once they're done fighting I'm going to tie them up." I told my immortal friends.

"Okay I can do that." Lyra said.

With that Lyra began playing her song:

Words are born into air, and quickly fade out in the wind. But they find there way inside you, where they live on forever more. When the skies are dark and full of rain, look inside your heart. Light so warm and full of glow. Shining just like the sun. You can see just how much you've grown. How strong you are; that will open up to you. And it starts from the day that you.

First heard those words.

Lyra sang her song and luckily the spell only affected the thieves. Once her song was over 5 men came out ready to fight. Taurus took care of two men easily knocking then out with his axe. Then Loke took out the last with his Regulus ring magic. After all the men were knocked out I began tying them and the other 7 men inside up. Once I knew all the thieves were secure I started searching for the towns stolen belongings. It didn't take me to long. All of their treasures were being stored in the back room. There were mountains of goods ranging from binders and books to jewelry and dresses. The thieves had also taking at least 10 sack loads of the towns jewels. So then I started gathering their belongings when I tripped and fell onto of a sack of expensive clothing. As I was getting up I noticed a very old book. I picked it up and the title read: _The Laws of Dragons and Dragon Slayers_. I was immediately enticed by the book. It was pretty well kept. I wanted to open and read the book so badly but it belonged to one of the town members. After finding the book I called back Taurus and Capricorn to help me carry everything. Once we made it back to town all the residents came out and we amazed. Then Mr. Saito came forward and said, "My dear I can not believe you took them out so fast and I can not thank you enough for bringing our treasures home." Then he handed me an envelope with the jewels he owed me and had the towns police take the thieves to jail.

"I feel like we owe you more than this Miss Heartfilla" the mayor told me and all the towns residents agreed.

"Oh no sir. I'm happy that I was able to help you all get your treasures back" I told him.

"Hmm, well at least let us give you a few gifts." He said with a grin.

TIMESKIP  
"God I can not believe that mayor!" I yelled to Plue. "He gave me tons of clothing and jewelry. Plus that cool book I found." I said carrying a huge sack on my back walking towards my apartment. "Now I have so many extra jewels and since they gave me clothes I don't have to go shopping. So I might as well pay for a couples months rent. Who knows how long that mission with Laxus will take." I told the dog spirit. Once I was home I paid my land lady the rent I owed her plus an extra 5 months. I left myself about 30,000 jewels. I decided I would take apart of it with me on the next mission I had for food or whatever else I needed and the rest would be for groceries when I got back. Once inside my home I noticed it was already midnight, so I took a bath and then got ready for bed since I knew it was going to be a long day at the guild tomorrow. As I was getting ready to lay down I heard a strange beeping coming from my writing desk. I walked over and noticed it was the lacrima that the Master had given me. I grabbed it and to my surprise Laxus's face popped up.

"Hey Blondie" he said.

"Umm hi Laxus" I replied.

"Gramps wanted me to see how your mission was going and if your doing okay." He said in a serious tone with his usual poker face.

"Ohhh, I actually already finished it and I'm at home now." I said.

"That was fast, and because it was so fast I'm guessing you don't have any injuries. Well good for you, with work like that you'll be S-Class in no time." he said slightly shocked.

"Thank you Laxus" I said with a smile.

"Oh and Gray and Erza were asking to see you. They couldn't believe you even went on a mission and were completely flabbergasted you went alone." He said.

"Oh really the must have been upset. I didn't talk to them for the longest time and then I suddenly just show up at the guild then take a mission and leave without a reason why." I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Gramps calmed them down and told them what happened and also said not to tell anybody. Besides they've gone on missions without you to pay their rents so they'll be fine. They just want to go on a mission with you" Laxus said.

"Your right thanks again Laxus, your actually really nice." I said followed by Laxus's famous "Tch."

"They'll have to wait until your back from your mission with me. Speaking of which, since your back we leave in the morning. Be at the train station at 8 I'll tell you the details then. Also pack for a month, it'll be in Akane Resort so pack warm." He said.

"A month!?" I said frantically.

"Yes it's S-Class so if you want to be one better get used to longer missions. Plus it's a long enough mission that I can have time to train you." He said.

"O-okay. I'm only agreeing because it's a resort and I'll be able to get stronger. I'll see you then, bye." I said and then hung up the lacrima and climbed into my bed. _'A whole month with Laxus Dreyar. The strong but cute Lighting Dragon Slayer. Wait did I say cute. There is no way I could like him is there? Well he was really sweet and reassuring on the lacrima.'_ Were the last things I thought before I fell asleep.

I am sooooo sorry that I'm only getting this chapter out now, I have had so much going on. I hope you can forgive me and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Tell me any comments or questions you have. I enjoy everyone's reviews. Thank you for reading :) I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Fantasy

Hello my loves! Here is chapter 4 and sorry for the delay :O a huge thank youuuu to those who favorited and followed! And a humongous hug to those who have reviewed! such as these fabulous people who reviewed:

Mplunkett  
XxShyxX  
Kyto Touche  
Clover789  
LovelyLadyMarMar  
kasey44  
and the Guest  
Also a huge shout out to XxShyxX who has reviewed ALL my chapters!  
-

**RECAP:**  
'A whole month with Laxus Dreyar. The strong but cute Lighting Dragon Slayer. Wait did I say cute. There is no way I could like him is their? Well he was really sweet and reassuring on the lacrima.' Were the last things I thought before I fell asleep.  
**CURRENT TIME (LAXUS'S POV):**  
I cannot believe how much that women has affected me. I only meant to check up on her but ended up comforting her. My mind just went blank. I hated hearing her talk down about herself. It was all that damn fire breathers fault. I suppose it can also be Strippers for not defending her. I wanted to hate all the Team Natsu members but it was only that idiots doing. I mean Gray and Erza had no choice but to leave. They knew they had to make their rent and since Blondie decided to lock herself away from the world they left. If only they waited a little longer she would be with at least a part of her old team. Don't get me wrong though I'm damn glad they didn't. I feel some sort of attraction to our guilds Celestial Mage. I know that I've hurt her before but I'm hoping she'll forgive me. Why I care what she thinks I don't know. The only thing I know is that she's mine and no way in hell will anyone ever hurt her again. _'Mine.'_ I repeated in my head. Why do I want to make her mine so desperately? Just what the hell has this woman done to me?_ 'Mine.' _I repeated once more. Yes. I will make her just that. Just a few hours now until I can see her, be with her, smell her, want her, long for her, have her. No, that last one I can't do. Not yet at least. She's still hurting from that bastard. I will change that. But I have to wait. 'Be patient Laxus she will be yours.' I said inside my mind. "Soon." I said aloud then drifted off to sleep.

**LUCY'S POV: **  
It was a pretty fast train ride from Magnolia to Akane Resort. I ended up falling asleep and Laxus had to wake me up. At least he was gentle about it. We had already talked to the informant and he told us that a couple of dark mages were running around messing with hotel guests. It was causing really poor reviews so there was little people at the resort. I had remembered this place being packed with guests when Team Natsu and myself took a mission here. The manager then gave us our room key and told us that they have tried many times to catch at least one of the three wizards but to no avail. The reason it's a month-long mission is because no one knows what the dark mages look like and they are dangerous. _'This calls for an undercover mission.' _I said in my head followed by a giggle.

"Don't." Laxus said.

"Don't what?" I replied.

"Whatever your thinking in that little blond head of yours. Don't do it." He warned.

"I was just think that we should go undercover." I told Laxus who was now standing beside me.

"What are we spies Blondie?" I heard him say as I ran up to hit the elevator button.

"No... but what else are we gonna do." I said a little disappointed. He seemed to notice and said "We're not spies but we have no other choice but to stake out the place."

"So we ARE going to go undercover?!" I practically yelled once the elevator doors closed behind us.

"Kinda, we are not doing any crazy shit okay Blondie. We're just going to observe that's all. Understand me, observe only" He said with a serious tone.

"Well that's no fun!" I complained. "This place has tons of roller coasters, hot springs, and restaurants, plus a beach. And we're just going to sit around watch everyone else have fun." I complained.

"No Blondie you'll get your fun. We have to look like we regular guests and I have full intentions of learning more about you on this little trip." He said pushing me against the wall of the elevator. "Everyone part of you" he said putting his hand on my waist and lowering his head. I took a deep breath unsure of what the wild man above me would do next. I found myself staring at his beautiful orange eyes then gazed down and saw his shirt was loose enough for me to see right down. I then licked my lips at the sight of his perfectly toned muscles. I always knew Laxus was hot but I never thought he was this incredibly sexy. "Enjoying the view" he asked which made me shoot my eyes up to meet lust filled ones. Then the next thing he did shocked my completely. He dipped his head down inches from mine. Inches then became centimeters and I knew I wanted him. His lips were so close to mine...

"Oh my Mavis!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed. I then traced my lips where I knew Laxus would have put his in my dream. But for the love of my sanity, what did it mean? Did I really want to kiss Laxus? I really think I did. But that can't happen! Not anymore. I've given up on love. My dream was nothing more than a fabrication. "Ya that's it just a fantasy. I mean it was a dream." I said out loud. I decided it was time for me to get ready to head to the train station noticing it was 6:30. I then took a quick shower and packed my bag. I decided to bring outfits from both my closet and from my reward. I also threw in 2 nice dresses and 3 stunning bikinis since I didn't know what our activities would consist of. Since I knew I would be training I threw in some flexible leggings and a sports training top. Then I placed a first aid kit inside. I also added tennis shoes, sandals, beach accessories and three books for when I got bored. One of the books being the one about Dragons and Dragon Slayers. After I packed my surprisingly two small bags I headed into the kitchen. There I made myself a quick breakfast consisting of strawberry pancakes. Once I finished eating and cleaning up my mess; I added a bag of jewels into my bag for food, emergencies and my train ticket. I then headed out the door to begin my first mission with Laxus Dreyar hoping to return home in one piece. I knew I had 6 months to train until the next S-Class exams and then another 6 months until the Grand Magic Games. As I locked the door to my apartment I found myself thinking: _'Can I really become S-Class in 6 months?'_

Once I made it to the train station I looked at the clock which read 7:40. Since I had twenty minutes I decided to go buy Laxus and myself tickets. As I made my way to the ticket booth I saw Laxus sitting there with his headphones on. I guessed he noticed me because he took them off and reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"Morning" he said and handed me one of the tickets.

"Good morning Laxus. How much do I owe you for the ticket?" I asked him taking my ticket from his hand.

"None and you best not complain. It's just a damn ticket, no big deal." he said.

"Oh thank you" I said slightly shocked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing, it's just no one's ever bought me a ticket. I'm usually the ones who buys the tickets when ever Team Natsu went on jobs." I told him sitting down next to him.

"Well they should have, considering you got one for them every mission and they were also the reason you guys didn't get the full reward. They owe you. Now come on the trains here and no being depressed okay, we are going to a resort after all." Laxus said.

"Your right Laxus. I never expected you to be so kind and understanding." I said following him on to the train.

"Well don't judge a book by its cover. Oh and if you tell anyone I was nice you'll regret it." He said with a serious tone. I saw how serious his face was but I couldn't suppress my giggle. He looked so upset but now that I knew he had a soft side I couldn't help it. During my giggle fit he just glared at me and then finally laughed with me. I was so shocked to hear him laugh that I stopped laughing for a few seconds before my laughing attack came back. Once we finally calmed down we made our way into an empty cart and put our stuff down.

"Okay that was interesting I never thought I would hear you laugh." I told him still breathing heavy from the laughter.

"I told you don't judge a book by its cover. Though I have to hand it to you, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He said regaining his composer.

"Ya your right. Well tell me about this month-long mission. Since I didn't know what we would be doing I kind of packed aimlessly." I said.

"Well the main thing we have to do is capture two dark mages that have destroyed Akane Resort. They're completely damaging the place. They damaging buildings and hot springs as well as creating sand storms on the beach completely wrecking it. So far the worst they did was tamper with a roller coaster that ended the lives of an adult and two kids. Our job is to capture them and help with restoring the resort." Laxus said.

"That's awful! They killed children, how could someone do that!" I said frantically.

"I know but remember Lucy, there dangerous. But this will be could training, both with capturing them and helping clean up their mess." he said.

"Okay I'll be careful." I told him.

"Good, oh and the guy that sent the request said if we finish early then we can enjoy the remainder of the mission time at the resort free of charge." Laxus said with a grin.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Okay now I'm even more determined! We are going to take these mages down fast! I want to use their beach to train my spirits." I told him.

"Remember the reason your here Blondie. You owe me, so I'll be training you after we catch the mages and clean everything up. Understand." he said to me.

"Yes Laxus and you do realize your blond too right?" I asked him a little upset.

"Tch" was the response he gave me.

"Oh.. u-um L-laxus we don have to u-um go um well you know undercover do we?" I asked with a slight blush.

"No, why would you think that? And what's up with the stuttering?" He asked me.

"Oh I don't know just an idea and ya well um how are we going to find and capture them if we don't know what they look like?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"That's the easy part. When we get there we are going to check in and then take or stuff up to the room. Afterwards depending on how late it is we'll either crash for the night or go see the informant who has surveillance photos of the mages." He said.

"Oh okay um last question. How long until we get there?" I asked him.

"Four hours so go ahead and sleep I'll wake ya up when we get there you'll need your strength" He told me slipping on his headphone as the train departed from the station. I knew he was right so I took one of the pillows from overhead and leaned against the window to fall asleep. I thought about my partner for this mission. I already long forgave him for the Fantasia incident. I just couldn't believe how nice he was being to me. How sweet and dare I say funny he was. Maybe a month with Laxus won't be so bad.

So this is the end of chapter 4. A little LaLu action for you. How many of you are pissed it was just a dream. I know I am. But in this chapter I finally completely the main idea. I'm hoping to get at least 15 or 20 chapters on this story. I really appreciate you guys following this story because it is the first one I have written. So thank you! and I'll see you next time! Lastly, starting now I'm going to start ending each chapter with the next chapters title to give you an idea of what to expect.

Next Chapter: Make Me Beg


	5. Chapter 5: Make Me Beg

:) Hello there, it's Taylerr again. I'm happy to bring you all chapter 5, but first a thank you to those who are keeping up with my story. I really love you all. Thank you to all those who followed and favorited! And even bigger thanks to:  
XxShyxX  
Liani  
and RosettaIvory (your review made me laugh, thank you)  
So without further a do, here is the next chapter:

-  
**RECAP:**  
I thought about my partner for this mission. I already long forgave him for the Fantasia incident. I just couldn't believe how nice he was being to me. How sweet and dare I say funny he was. Maybe a month with Laxus won't be so bad.  
**CURRENT TIME (LAXUS'S POV):**  
I glanced over at the woman beside me. I couldn't believe how much she affected me. I laughed WITH her and hard too. I was serious when I said I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. I can't even remember when I last had. She was changing me and I didn't object to it. I knew it was definitely for the best. For both us and the rest of the guild. I also knew it would allow me to learn more about her. I just need her to open up to me. _'How though?'_ I thought to myself. After some debating I realized if I wanted her to open up I would have to do the same. I would also have to show her that not every guy is a jackass. This mission will allow me to do just that. I will prove to her that she is important and I'll definitely make sure she reaches her goal. Because that's what she wants more than anything right now, I'd be damn stupid to get in her way. Plus I would get to see her kick Pinkette ass._ 'Yeah, I'll make sure she gets her sweet revenge.'_ I said in my head with a grin plastered on my face. I then looked at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. I knew we would be arriving soon and I didn't want to disturb her. Who knows the last time she slept like that. Along with her relaxed features, she had a smile on her face. For some reason that smile warmed my heart. _'I swear Natsu you will pay for almost taking away that smile.'_ I thought. That bastard was so damn lucky that the person he hurt was her. She was strong, so I knew she would get over it. Then again I also heard her say Gajeel had told her something. I should ask her when we get there. Whatever it was, it gave her strength so I owed him otherwise this women wouldn't be her beside me. "The train will be arriving at Akane Resort in 5 minutes." I heard the announcer say. I looked over at Lucy and decided I had to wake her up. I gently touched her shoulder and said, "Hey Blondie the train is arriving. Sorry but you have to wake up now." Then I heard a groggy voice said "10 more minutes mommy." I tried to suppress the laugh and the partial blush forming. "No Blondie, I'm not your mommy so wake up." I told her. With that she sat strait up.

"Oh u-um sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's been a while since I slept like that."

"It's fine. Kind of funny actually, no more like hilarious. Your supposed to be what 23? 17? because of the time skip and your asking your mom to let you sleep in. But I guess it's good your sleeping better." I said with a small laugh.

"Not funny Laxus. My mom is dead you know." she said looking down.

"Shit! I forgot, I'm sorry please don't cry." I said frantically. _'Damn it Laxus. You just had to do that. Strike one.'_ I said lecturing myself. Then the next thing I heard shocked my exceedingly.

"Bwahahahahaha you should see your face hahaha you look hilarious haha" she said followed by more laughter.

"Wha?" I said looking at the woman laughing in front of me.

"Hahaha I'm haha sorry, I was just getting back at you for making fun of me. I'll admit I do miss my mom but I'm over it, I'm tired of crying which is why I'm here to get stronger remember." She told me looking proud.

"I envy you a little." I told her.

"You! The great Lightning Dragon Slayer, envy me? One of the strongest mages in our whole guild, envies me? Laxus Dreyar did turn your music up to loud that it messed up your brain waves." She said staring at me.

"No, I'm being completely serious. I envy you. I just made a joke about you talking to your dead mother and your just laughing it off. I've never meet anyone as strong as you. Also because you at least knew you mother, I never met mine and those are just a few reasons I am truly amazed by you." I said completely honest. I figured it was now or never. If I wanted this beautiful girl to stay with me I had to open up first to her. It was hard talking about my mother, I haven't even told any of the few things I did know about her to the Thunder God Tribe. Let alone mention her.

"Laxus.." she said.

"Don't bother thanking me. I was just telling you the truth." I said grabbing my bag heading towards the exit. _'Breath Laxus, this is good. Now you just have to let her open up.'_ I told myself exiting the train and walking a little forward before turning around to make sure she was following me. I saw her with her bags in hand running to me. "You ready?" I asked her. She just nodded and followed not far behind me. It was quite for a while until I heard her squeal a little. I turned around and saw her looking inside a window. I walked closer to her and she was looking right inside a pet shop.  
"Look Laxus! They're so adorable." She said pointing towards the small sleeping kittens in the window.  
"U-um yeah." I said looking at her exitement more than the cats. Then she froze and looked strait in the window with a huge smile.  
"Laxus look at that kitten! What does it look like to you!?" She said while screaming and jumping with what I could only guess was happiness. I looked inside and sure enough what I saw was the cutest looking exceed I had ever seen. It was a small yellow kitten with black paws. "It's an exceed" I told her.

"I know! and look at Laxus it was made for you!" She said.

"I don't need a pet Blondie." I told her which made her look at me and frown.

"Laxus, that little guy has a lightning shaped scar over his eye just like you. Face it! That adorable baby was made for you!" She half screamed half lectured.

"Blondie just cause it has a scar doesn't mean it was made for me. Plus we do not have time to capture two dark mages and care for a baby cat." I said although she had some truth to her words, the scar looked exactly like mine.

"Your right. But look at him Laxus he looks so sweet and also sad behind the glass." she said.

"He's sleeping! How would you know? Are you just trying to guilt me into buying him?" I told her.

"But Laxus! ugh arguing with you is pointless. Come on think Lucy.. I got it! They can hold him until we catch the dark mages and turn them in!" She said excited.

"I think you just want the cat for yourself." I said.

"Well he is cute, maybe we can share him." she said smiling.

"Whatever Blondie go ask. I'm only agreeing so that I don't have to hear you complain." I told her.

"Go ahead and keep lieing to yourself, you know that exceed was meant for you." She said then walked into the store. _'How in the hell did I just let her talk me into buying a damn pet!'_ I roared at myself. A few minutes later an employee walked to the window and put a sign that read: **RESERVED!** in front of the little exceed's cage. Afterward Lucy came skipping out with a huge smile.

"We have one week to catch them." she told me.

"What do you mean one week?" I asked confused.

"They said they would hold little Ryuu for a week before anyone can buy him again."She said.

"Ryuu?" I asked.

"Yep, that's his name. It means Dragon Spirit, which is kind of ironic because I use spirits and you use dragon magic. It's a perfect name if you asked me."She said smiling again.

"Yeah, I like it. That means he'll be strong when he gets older. I would expect none the less of my exceed. He better be stronger that the other Dragon Slayer's exceeds. We'll come and get him to train with you after we catch the mages. I'm sure when we return home the guild will freak though." I told her.

"Okay but go easy on him, he's still little and new. He's probably going to want to get to know us first. I'll help you take care of him." Lucy said.

"Deal, now lets go." I said walking towards the huge resort.

**LUCY'S POV:**  
I was so happy that Laxus agreed to the exceed. Maybe now he wouldn't be so lonely. I know he has his team but still. He looked horribly sad when he said he didn't know his mother. It made my heart ache. I wanted to make him feel better but I didn't know how. Then the next thing you know I see this little yellow exceed with black paws and a little black nose with a lightning shaped scar right over his eye though a window. _'It's destiny'_ I thought. This had to be one of the cutest kittens I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to meet him. Now I was filled to the brim with determination to capture the evil beings. I wanted to get stronger, revenge for the people they killed, enjoy training on a beach at a really expensive resort, and finally meet and play with little Ryuu. When the assistant told me his name I became 100% positive that this exceed was meant for Laxus. Since the kitten was sleeping I decided that introductions can wait until we catch the bad guys and I left the shop. Then me and Laxus continued to the main hotel where we would be staying. I noticed that the place was almost empty just like me dream. _'My dream.'_ The thought made me blush. I should ask to take the stairs. No this isn't a dream. I don't have to worry about anything, this is Laxus we're talking about. _'Right?'_ We made our way to the check in desk and I noticed the clock on the nearby wall said that it was a little past 4 in the afternoon. I figured we would have enough time to talk to the manager and to see the pictures of the culprits. Th clerk handed us our room key and we walked towards the elevator. As it opened up a couple came out. They were laughing and appeared to be having a good time. "I love you Yuji." The woman walking past me said to her partner. "I love you too Aoi." The man said wrapping his arm around the woman's waist kissing her. Laxus and I then walked into the elevator. As the doors closed he asked me, "so what do you think about love?"

"I think that I don't need it. Love didn't work out for me so why bother. It's much to complicated." I responded.

"I think that love is much more powerful than what your saying it is Blondie. Love has the will to change peoples' hearts. It is the greatest thing to have once you find it." He told me.

"I used to think that too. Then I had my heart shattered. Love isn't as amazing as you think and there's no way I'm going back to it." I said.

"I think I can change your mind." He said with truthful eyes.

"Ya right. There's no way you would ever be able to. Love has given up on me so I've given up on it." I replied.

"That's not true Lucy." He said turning towards me.

"That's the first time you called me Lucy." I said shocked.

"Well do you like it better than Blondie?" He asked.

"Yes. It is my name after all." I said to him.

"Then expect it a lot more." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am determined to prove to you that love hasn't given up on you. It hasn't given up on me." he said still looking me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I will make you my girlfriend by the end of this trip." He said dead serious.

"W-what?" I said shocked.

"I am going to make you want me. I will prove to you that you can love and the person you will love is me." He said taking a step closer. I knew I had a huge blush on my face. So I took a deep breath and regained my composer. If he was going to act cocky so would I.

"You can not be serious. That is so ridiculous." I told him.

"Maybe so, but I am serious Lucy. You will be mine." He said taking another step closer.

"No matter what you would try there is no way I would want you." I said with a grin.

"I bet I can." He said grinning back at me.

"A bet huh what are these wagers." I asked cocky stepping forward.

"Hm, the wagers are if by the end of this trip your my girlfriend then you have to do all of your training with me plus join my team." He said grinning bigger.

"and if I win?" I asked.

"If you win then I'll do whatever you want for a month plus you keep the whole reward for this mission. Although I don't know why your asking because your not going to win." He said.

"Deal and don't be cocky mister soon to be slave. There's no way I'll want you." I said.

"I know you will, as a matter of fact I'll make you beg for me to let you be my girlfriend." Laxus said.

"Make me beg. Come on do your worst. " I said.

"Be careful what you wish for" He said grabbing my hand and said, "Lucy Heartfilia you will become my love, I will prove to you that you can love. I will show you what it means to be a real Dragon." and then kissed my hand. I blushed a deep red. Then the elevator doors opened. "A dragon in both treating you right and.." he lowered his head to my ear, "in bed." he whispered. I almost fell down from hearing the words this man had just spoke. He made me go from cocky and fierce to fragile and hot in a matter of seconds. I grabbed my bags and followed him. Not long after I found myself thinking, "Laxus, make me beg."

End of Chapter 5! So what did you guys think? A little spiciness for you. God Laxus is amazing. A true sex god. So anyways please review and follow my story! Sorry for any grammar errors! Also I do not own Fairy Tail no matter how much I wished I did.

Next Chapter: Beat Drop


	6. Chapter 6: Beat Drop

Happy Saturday everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) thank you to everyone reading this story! and an even bigger thank you to my reviewers:  
XxShyxX  
AnonGirl (Guest) x2 reviews :)  
Liani

Now on with the Fic:

**RECAP:**  
I grabbed my bags and followed him. Not long after I found myself thinking, "Laxus make me beg."

**CURRENT TIME (LUCY'S POV):**  
Once we stepped out of the elevator I followed right behind him. I knew he was smirking but I didn't care. Sure what he said made my mouth water but what women's won't after having heard what he said. I knew that I had to win this bet in order for me to get stronger. The part on his side wanted me to join his team and I couldn't help but wonder why._ 'Could he really be into me?'_ I asked myself. I was too busy wondering what just happened that I didn't realize he had stopped walking. I ended up crashing into his back. He turned around and said, "you just couldn't help touching me already? Don't tell me you've already given up? But not that I'm complaining I'll just be having a lot more fun on this mission." I just stared at him for a moment wondering why he said the word fun with such emphasis, then I realized what kind of fun he meant.

"No, I haven't and don't act so cocky it's annoying. Now hurry up and open the door." I replied with sass. All he did was laugh and then open the door to our room which was number 185 on the 4th floor. When we walked in we noticed it was a suite with a huge shower and tub in the bathroom, a mini kitchen, a two person dinning table, a leather couch with a matching love seat and one bedroom with one bed. _'Wait! One bed!'_ I said then turned towards Laxus.

"I don't mind sharing Blondie but since your freaking out over there you can have it. I'll take the couch. Besides it's not like it won't be long until you beg me to join you in there." I was so annoyed with his attitude. I was however really happy I got the King Size bed all to myself.

"Laxus how about we make this bet a little more interesting and add rules like no talking about the bet and no unnecessary perverted touching." I told him.

He then said, "Deal but because I know your going to cave, the second you can't take anymore of my charms and you want me you have to say 'I beg you Laxus take me, you were right I was wrong.' Understand?"

"Deal, but when I win you have to go up in front of the entire guild and say 'I Laxus Dreyar, who has the biggest most selfish and perverted ego on the planet was wrong and Lucy Heartfilia was right and I will not but into her personal life again.'" I told him grinning.

"Fine, but only because I know I'm going to win." He said.

"We'll see Sparky." I told him.

"Sparky?" he asked.

"Yes Sparky! You call me Blondie!" I told him which gave me a "Tch" response.

"Lets go see the manager and get the mages picture's okay. We'll hunt them down tomorrow." He told me.

"Do you really think we can finish this in two days?" I asked.

"I only said hunt Blondie not capture. We don't know how easy or how hard it will be to find them let alone take them down. Let's go." He said. I nodded my head and followed him out the door. We went down to the main floor and over to the clerks desk again. Laxus walked up and told him something, probably asking where the managers was. The clerk pointed to a stair case that led up to a single blue door that said **MANAGER** on it. Laxus motioned for me to follow him and I did. We walked up the spiral stairs and it didn't take to long before we reached the giant door. Laxus then knocked on the door and we heard a man say, "Come in." Laxus opened the big door and we headed inside. We walked strait in and saw a surprisingly tiny man. He was short and round, which was shocking because the door was so big.

"Ah hello, hello, hello. I am Mr. Akane. You must be them mages I called for. Thank you for coming. These here dark mages are driving our business down the drain. Please catch them. I'm sure you already know of the reward and you being able to stay until the time is up. Once you help us clean up. I feel bad asking but the mages have even driven away staff." the man said handing us photos of the mages. When I saw the picture of the culprits I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Unfortunatly all we have are those pictures, no names." Mr. Akane said.

"Aoi and Yuji are there names sir." I told the man which made both him and Laxus look at me like I was crazy.  
"You know them?!" Mr. Akane yelled.

"No I don't know them, that's what they called each other when we saw them getting off the elevator when we got here." I told them.

"Oh your right they do like kind of familiar." Laxus said.

"They saw you and they didn't even hurt you?!" The man said.

"No they were too busy talking to each other that they didn't seem to notice anything. They are a couple." Laxus told him.

"Oh" Mr. Akane said.

"Well now we know there weakness." I said.

"Which is?" the man asked.

"Each other." Laxus said.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Akane we will report back to you once we find there location or catch them." I told him. Then me and Laxus headed towards the door.

"Wait you both, if they are a couple then they are probably taking part in the couples activities we have going on." He told us.

"Which are?" Laxus asked.

"Well the last one that goes on tonight is a couples only, social gathering to meet other couples. There is dancing, singing, food, drinks, games and more. You both should head down there and you might find them."

"We're not-" Laxus cut me off. "Sounds like a good idea, that way we can see how they act." He said. Then he pulled me out of the room.

"You do know were not dating right?" I asked him.

"Not yet we aren't and going is a good idea to find out their behavior. It will give us a chance to see if they really are each others weakness." He told me.

"Your lucky I brought a dress. But remember the rules of you know what. Oh and we're focusing on the mission only, understand! Nothing else!" I quickly spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now lets go change." He said. One we got to the room I grabbed my bag and went strait into the bathroom. I knew this was a mission but the event sounded like a lot of fun. I decided to call Cancer and have him pin my hair up in a knot and have two loose strands hanging down on both sides of my face that were curled. Then I slipped on my tight fitted dress. It had just the right amount of modesty and sex appeal. It was a long light blue dress that went down to my knees in the front and continued down to the floor in the back with ruffles. The top was completely fitted showing off my curves especially in my chest region. It had black glitter lining the heart shaped neck line of my chest showing cleavage and a black bow wrapped around my waist. All in all I looked gorgeous. I added a necklace and black pumps to my outfit, plus some vanilla perfume. I decided I had stayed in the bathroom too long and I should go out and face Laxus. Once I stepped out I put my bag back on the end of the bed and went on a search to find Laxus. I found him sitting on the love seat reading a book.

"You read?" I asked him. He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Yes and you look gorgeous. Simply beautiful." He told me.

"Wow I never thought I would hear the day that Laxus actually complimented someone." I told him giggling.

"Haha very funny. The only person I will ever compliment will be you considering you'll be mine in a matter of days. And seeing you look like that lets me know I made the right decision. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you Lucy." He said while closing his book.

"Don't be so full of yourself. But you look pretty nice yourself" I said blushing and finally noticing his appearance. He had traded his normal maroon pants for some nicer white ones and he also had on a light blue v neck formal shirt. We actually ended up matching without even trying. He looked incredibly sexy in his outfit but I wasn't going to crack just because of a few nice words and a amazing body.

"Thanks now lets go doll face. Oh and we actually have to act like a couple otherwise we'll be kicked out." He said grinning.

"Of course we do." I said._ 'This is going to be a long night'_ I thought to myself. We made our way down to the ballroom where the event was taking place. We made it there arm in arm without even saying a word to one another. Not that I minded. I noticed a clock that said 9 pm on it and decided that we should leave by 11. We made it to two large marble doors with two equally large body guards in front of it. It looked more like a club than social gathering to me. You could hear the music blaring all over the room. We took a few steps towards the doors and the guards looked at us before opening the doors letting us inside. Once we walked in the doors closed behind us leaving us staring at a surprising huge crowd of people. Apparently people from all over came for this event judging by the fact that everything was free. It was probably a way to gain new customers since old ones were leaving due to the mages. I looked around and saw waiters carrying champagne and a few table that guests could sit at to order food. _'Food'_ I thought. I haven't eaten since this morning. So then I tapped Laxus on the shoulder and pointed to one of the empty tables. He seemed to understand what I wanted and lead me over to the table. He kindly pulled my chair out for me and pushed it back once I was seated. He then took his place on the other side. There were only a few things on the menu but I didn't care it was all free and completely high class options. Once the waiter came he took our order. I got a chicken cordon blu with a side of mash potatoes and asparagus and Laxus got a cajin seared lamb chop with cauliflower and baby carrots. After we got our food and ate another waiter came and handed us champagne. We accepted the glasses and walked over to the main floor. We began looking for our targets. Laxus then tapped me on my arm and pointed to a man. I looked and noticed it was the man from the elevator, our target. We quickly disposed of the glasses in our hands and walked closer to the man.

"Lucy we're not going to start a fight tonight. There are too many people. Plus you don't have your keys. Why don't we just get to know them." Laxus said.

"Okay." I told him. With that we walked towards the man and said our hello's.

"Hi I'm Laxus Dreyar and this is my girlfriends Lucy H-" "Ashley, Lucy Ashley" I said interrupting Laxus.

"Hello my name is Yuji and that lovely woman on stage is my wife Aoi." He said pointing to her. Up on the stage with all the lights she looked absolutely breath taking. I couldn't understand why they were hurting people. Then the woman called Aoi said, "Hello everyone! My name is Aoi! I hope your all having a good night! but to make it better I'm going to sing for you!" She just announced her name? How could the manager have not discovered it yet? Then the music began to play:

_"Send a wish upon a star _  
_Do the work and you'll go far _  
_Send a wish upon a star _  
_Make a map and there you are_

Her voice was so beautiful. I was amazed. I looked over at Laxus and he looked amazed as well. She was just as good as Lyra.

_Send a hope upon a wave _  
_A dying wish before the grave _  
_Send a hope upon a wave _  
_For all the souls you failed to save_

_And you stood tall _  
_Now you will fall _  
_Don't break the spell _  
_Of a life spent trying to do well _

_And you stood tall _  
_Now you will fall _  
_Don't break the spell _  
_Of a life spent trying to do well_

Lyra. Why did her signing remind me of it? Lyra's last song was meant to put people to sleep. Why am I suddenly getting so tired? This woman's voice was beautiful but the words were dark.

_Send a question in the wind_  
_It's hard to know where to begin _  
_So send the question in the wind _  
_And give an answer to a friend_

_Place your past into a book _  
_Put in everything you ever took _  
_Place your past into a book _  
_Burn the pages let them cook_

At this point I knew something was wrong. I was going to collapse. _'Laxus help me.'_

_And you stood tall _  
_Now you will fall _  
_Don't break the spell _  
_Of a life spent trying to do well _

_And you stood tall _  
_Now you will fall _  
_Don't break the spell _  
_Of a life spent trying to do well"_

*Thump* I dropped. I felt something soft but hard under me. I tried to pick my head up. I saw it was Laxus he and all the other guests were all on the floor sleeping. I tried to get up but my limbs wouldn't respond.

"Aoi look she's still awake" I heard a man's voice say.

"What! Why? My charm should have worked! Well whatever I can fix that. You go rob the guests of their Jewelry and cash. I'll deal with her" The Aoi said breaking the leg off a table.

"Such a shame, her and her boyfriend were actually really nice." Keji said walking away.

The woman then walked over to me. I knew she was going to hit me with the piece of wood but my body wouldn't move away. _'MOVE BODY'_ I yelled at myself watching her get close to me. _'Why the hell didn't I bring my keys!'_ I knew my keys wouldn't help in this situation since my arms wouldn't be able to move to grab them. _'But at least Loke might open his gate.'_ I thought, no it's to late for that. *Whack!* and I was out. I felt the blood coming down from my forehead but my body still wouldn't move. I found myself drifting off. If only I was stronger. I'm sorry mother, I failed you. Then the world went black...

End of Chapter 6! :O Oh no why did I hurt Lucy! But did you get the irony of the title? Beat DROP? haha... no that's mean. I'm sorry Lucy :'( please read and review! I don't own Fairy Tail or the song I used! If you wanted to know what it's called PM me :) I love you allll! See you next time! Oh and if anyone has any idea's for further chapters let me know :)

Next Chapter: Stay With Me


	7. Chapter 7: Stay With Me

Chapter 7: Stay With Me

Well hello again my lovely readers! Sorry it took me a lot longer than expected to update. I started school July 31st. So I've basically been getting stuff the last week. So I'm sorry if it takes me a little longer to update since I'm already back in school. You all are lucky as fuck that your school didn't start as early as mine. Anyways thank you for the follows and favorites, as well as reviews! I love you so much! A special thanks to the following group of people:

Kyto Touche

Masakatskie

Liani

XxShyxX

Thorn the Laughing Willow

Star78

Ashatan87

Svetocha

Celtika82

Princess Mononoke 503

LucyXHeartfiliaXFan

Kitty2013

and the Guest

By the way this chapter was inspired by XxShyxX's ideas, so she deserves an even bigger special shout out and thanks to her :) Now on with the chapter!

**RECAP:**

The woman then walked over to me. I knew she was going to hit me with the piece of wood. 'Why the hell didn't I bring my keys?' I knew my keys wouldn't help in this situation since my arms wouldn't be able to move to grab them. 'But at least Loke might open his gate.' I thought, no it's too late for that. *Whack!* and I was out. I felt the blood coming down from my forehead but my body still wouldn't move. I found myself drifting off. If only I was stronger. I'm sorry mother, I failed you. Then the world went black.

**CURRENT TIME (LAXUS'S POV):**

Once I heard that woman announce she was going to sing I knew something was wrong. Just why in the hell would she tell the entire crowd her name like that? I remembered the manager had said that they didn't know anything about this couple. They only had their pictures. Something was defiantly wrong. After she began to sing I was getting slightly dizzy, almost like when Mistogan would show up in Fairy Tail. Then as she was getting further into the song I felt myself tipping over. I braced myself on the nearby table. As I was trying to keep my focus I felt something lean into me. I looked down and saw it was Lucy. I tried to support her weight but my arms weren't working the way I wanted them to. I then lost my balance when she put her full weight on me and fell onto the floor. Luckily I was able to make sure she landed on top of me. I felt her breathing begin to get stronger and I knew she was struggling to try and move. Once the woman quit singing I heard her jump off the stage and walk over. She must have noticed Lucy struggling. I knew that Lucy wouldn't be able to do anything because I told her to leave her keys since I thought she wouldn't need them. Boy was I wrong. I didn't even think about the fact that we didn't know the mages magic. If I hadn't been so concentrated on Lucy I would have made sure we weren't in this situation. If only I paid more attention. _'No Laxus! Focus on the task in front of you! She's coming straight towards your woman.'_ I yelled at myself. I looked up at the woman and saw her holding the leg she broke off of the table that I had been leaning on held high in her hands. I felt Lucy's breathing pause and I didn't have enough time to catch the club. It hit Lucy clear in the forehead. _'That bitch! She'll pay for hurting my mate! How fucking dare she!' _I roared in my mind. With that thought I felt my control slowly slipping. I was furious. I wanted to crush both this woman and her lover. I hated myself for letting Lucy get hurt, so I knew I had to make them pay. I bolted up making sure that Lucy was behind me. I took off my coat and placed it around Lucy. After checking her over I turned around and glared my eyes at them. I felt the electricity form around my body. _'Die, die, die!' _ I thought.

"H-how is he awake?!" The man yelled towards his partner feeling fear.

"T-they're mages and by the looks of it, s-strong ones. That must have been how that bitch was able to stay awake." The woman called Aoi said.

"Shit." The man known as Yuji said.

"What the hell did you call her!?" I roared towards them. I then darted towards the woman in my lightning form and punched her in the gut. She flew backwards into the wall. One she hit she gasped for air as she coughed up blood. She then slowly slid to the floor unconscious.

"You bastard! How dare you do that to my lovely Aoi! I thought you were somewhat descent!" He shouted at me.

"Ha you think I care! Look what that whore did to my girl! She deserves to die." I yelled at him launching at him with a fist full of lightning. I hit him square in the face. The man gasped and held his now broken and bleeding nose.

"You'll pay!" Yuji exclaimed attacking me with vines wrapped around his hands. He then began using his vines in a whipping matter trying to strike me. I just kept dodging him waiting for an opening. Once I saw him lift his arm up to prepare his next attack I sucked in a breath and unleashed a lighting dragon roar. I hit him square in the chest. He flew backwards landing next to Aoi. As he coughed up at little blood he looked over and said: "I'm sorry Aoi" and pasted out. I walked over and tied them up with a rope that had been used to tie up a curtain. After they were tied up I immediately turned around and rushed towards Lucy. I looked at her and noticed blood dripping down from her forehead. I ripped off a part of my shirt and used it to dab her head. Once I had the cut cleaned up I heard the doors slam open and in came the owner of Akane Resort.

"Oh my word!" The manager shrieked.

"Don't worry they're all just sleeping. The mages are over there tied up." I told the man pointing to Aoi and Yuji.

"Oh heaven's thank you both… oh my" He said and then looked towards Lucy lying on the floor.

"Is there a doctor anywhere I need to get her checked out?" I asked him picking her up bridal style.

"Ah yes, go up to your room and I'll call him for you. He should be up there shortly. Thank you both so much! I cannot thank you more for catching these two." The short man said. After that I left towards my room. When I made it into the elevator I glanced down at Lucy. She was rather beautiful when sleeping. He face soft and relaxed. Sure the reason she was sleeping was because she was knocked out but at least she was alright. She even had a smile on her face. _'She must be dreaming something nice.'_ I thought. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Lucy." I said to her sleeping form brushing a stray stand of hair away from her face. This wasn't her fault. I promised I would protect her and she ended up getting hurt. Oh please don't hate me. Please give me the chance to get to know you Lucy. I want to have a real relationship. I want to be serious about someone. _'Give me that chance to be serious about you Luce.' _I thought as the elevator opened and I headed towards our room.

**1 WEEK TIMESKIP (LUCY'S POV):**

"Ow, ow, ow, my head." I said sitting up.

"Whoa take it easy." I heard a voice say that could belong to none other than Laxus.

"Yeah I hear ya. Man my head is ringing." I told him.

"Here take these." He said handing me two red pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said taking the pills and setting the glass on the table besides me.

"The doc said you'll feel better in a couple hours." He told me.

"Hm oh okay. Wait, what happened to Aoi and Yuji!?" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Luce, once you got knocked out I took care of them and then tied them both up. They were put in jail about a week ago." He said stroking my arm to calm me down.

"Oh okay. Wait! A week?! I've been out for a week?" I asked him sitting up more.

"Haha yep. You've been sleeping like a rock." He said laughing.

"It's not funny Laxus!" I said angrily.

"Yea, I'm sorry. Oh that reminds me I got a surprise for ya." He said standing up and smiling.

"A surprise?! What is it?" I asked confused, worried and excited all at the same time.

"Haha yep, I got permission from the manager." He told me walking out of the room. _'Permission? And he had to get it from the manager?! What kind of surprise it this?'_ I thought in my head. As my mind was pondering ideas of what this surprise was Laxus came into the room holding something.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Shh, be quite he's sleeping." Laxus said handing me the bundle.

"Oh my Mavis!" I said looking down at the sleeping kitten in front of me.

"Hey I told ya to be quite." He said messing up my hair.

"Sorry. Wow Ryuu is even cuter in person." I told Laxus.

"Ya, he's a pretty smart little guy too. He doesn't have a huge vocabulary but I think we can help him while on this mission." He said to me.

"Yayyy." I said with a smile. "I'm really happy that he's our now." I said with a blush.

"Ours, huh. I knew you would fall for me." He said with a smirk. My blush darkened and made its way all over my face.

"I.. uh.. I don't um.. well.. I have to think Laxus. A lot has happened this mission." I said looking down at the kitten.

"Hm well I was only joking about you already falling for me but it works for me. I'm glad that you're thinking about it. I honestly do care for you. I'm really sorry I didn't keep my promise to you. It's been eating me alive. I should have kept you safe Luce. But please stay with me. I can't bare to watch you leave." He said looking at me with a sorry expression.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Laxus it's not your fault anyways, it was my own fault for not insisting to bring my only form of defense. Don't worry about it okay. Look at me I'm completely fine." I said reassuring him and waving my arms up and down.

"Thanks Lucy but still I'm sorry." He said reaching over to pet Ryuu. _'Could anything get better than this?'_ I thought to myself.

"Purr" I heard from the little kitten below me.

"Good Morning Ryuu." Laxus said to the still sleepy bundle in my lap.

"Waxus is this the wady you told me about?" The little exceed asked while stretching out his tiny limbs.

"Yes she is. He name is Lucy remember?" He asked little Ryuu.

"Oh ya Wucy." The kitten said then laughed.

"Nice to meet you Ryuu. Is Laxus treating you well?" I asked him.

"Wes he's really fun and nice. When they told me someone bought me I was nervous but Waxus is weally nice and he's said wots of nice things about you too Miss Wucy." He said happily.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Are you ready to start training with us Ryuu?" I asked.

"Wes! Waxus has told me a wot about what we are gonna do. I'm weally happy." He said.

"Okay but remember we're taking it slow. Lucy is still injured and you're still too small to be fighting." Laxus reminded us making us both sigh at his serious tone.

"You're so stern Laxus." I told him.

"No I'm just using my brain." He said to me.

"Okay Mr. Waxus." Ryuu said and then walked out of the room.

"I'm glad you got him Laxus." I told him.

"Me too. He brightens the mood." He said smiling a little but enough for me to see.

"I can tell you like him." I said smiling.

"I don't just like him Lucy, I love him. He was able to make me smile when you we out. And plus I feel like a real dragon slayer now. I may have not said it but it was strange being the only dragon slayer without a partner. Hell even Cobra has his little snake." He admitted.

"Your right and I'm glad you're opening up to me." I said to him.

"Remember the only person I will ever open up to is you. Now go get yourself all cleaned up. We'll see ya when you're done. " He said then followed after the cat to let me shower and change. Once I was feeling and looking back to normal I exited the bedroom and headed into the kitchen where I smelt food awaiting me.

"Oh Lucy here's your food. I don't know what you like and don't like so I decided to go with a burger and fries. You can't go wrong with that." He said handing me my meal, which I thanked him for and dug in. It was gone in about 5 minutes; I mean I hadn't eaten in a week.

"Well damn haha, you eat crazy fast. But then again you didn't eat for a while. Here, have mine too, I'm not that hungry anyways. Ryuu and I had a big breakfast." Laxus said handing me his food while the little kitten mewed in agreement.

"Thanks Laxus." I said taking the food and eating it, savoring every bite. I then looked over at Ryuu and saw him scarfing down his food.

"Are you hungry little one?" I asked him and got back a "weysh" as a response.

"He been eating like that all week. He has a hell of an appetite." Laxus said laughing.

"Laxus! Language!" I exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, the little guy is practically just like me." He said.

"Oh no, just what I need another Laxus." I said giggling.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean. It sounds to me like a naughty little girl is asking to get tickled." He said grinning.

"You wouldn't." I said probably sweat dropping.

"Why yes I would." He said taking a step closer.

"Ooo, I have an idea! Let's play catch me if you can! It's Waxus versus Wucy and me!" Ryuu said flying with a huge smile on his face.

"Hmm I don't know. I wouldn't want ya to get hurt Ryuu." Laxus said.

"I won't get hurt! It can be a form of training. It will build up speed and stamina. Plus I'll be able to train my wings." Ryuu said with a pout.

"Haha sounds like a good idea to me." I told them both.

"Fine but if you get too tired I want you to stop Ryuu." Laxus said. _'Wow he's acting so much like a father.'_

"Deal! Now count to twenty Mr. Waxus! Come on run Miss. Wucy" Ryuu said then landed on my shoulder. With that I took off running. After running down the hallway I made it to the elevator doors and the door that lead to the stairs. I decided to choose the stairs since it would be much fast and efficient for escaping Laxus. I was now holding Ryuu in my arms running down the staircase. Luckily we weren't too high up. Once we landed on the first floor I darted to the double doors that lead to the amusement part of the resort. It was loud here and there were many different smells so I knew it would at least be a little difficult for Laxus to find us. I also knew that the time Ryuu set was up so Laxus would be coming, and _fast_. We had to come up with a plan quickly otherwise we were sure to be caught. I don't know why I was so determined to hid but I was none the less. Well Laxus did mention that Ryuu was really smart so why not ask him.

"Ryuu, where do you want to hide?" I asked the little exceed while catching my breath.

"Umm, how about that wreally wong river tunnel ride, we could jump on that. It wooks wike a dark and slow ride. Plus there are sidewalks on both side of the ride so in case Waxus catches up we can jump off and run." He told me.

"Wow Laxus was right you are really smart and you are just like him too." I said to Ryuu jumping on one of the small blue boats heading into the cave-like tunnel. It was a love ride so I knew this wouldn't be the first place Laxus would go to look for us. Now all we have to do is wait.

This is the end of Chapter 7! I'm soooo sorry it took me this long! Everything has just been so crazy. But the next chapter will be up this week I swear! I hope you all liked how Lucy and Laxus's relationship is forming. I don't want to rush it. Also if you do want a lemon then let me know! PM me or Review and let me know. I have to know because if you all do want one then I'm thinking that it will be in Chapter 10 or possible sooner or even later. It all depends on your comments. So you must let me know! Otherwise I'm going to change the rating.

Chapter 8: Training Begins


	8. Chapter 8: Fun & Games

Well hello again my lovelies. Sorry I am a day late than what I promised, I ended up getting a really bad dental problem causing my gums to inflame and yeah it wasn't pretty. I couldn't even talk because my mouth was so swollen, but then again I was also on some really heavy sleeping pills so I wouldn't have been able to talk very much anyways. Besides the fact, I am super happy to bring you Chapter 8! Oh and yes I know the chapter title isn't what I said it would be. I decided to change the chapter title, sorry! But don't worry training does begin in this chapter. Also I said it at the end of Chapter 7 but I'm going to say it again for you my dears. If you want a lemon you are going to have to tell me! You can either PM me or Review. So far I only have a few people that do and a few that don't. I however do not have enough 'votes' to decide what to do. I need to know within the next few chapters or else I'm going to change the rating, so please let me know! Also a huge thank you to my amazing followers and reviewers! A special thanks to those who reviewed chapter 7; those people are:

Kitty2013  
Celtika82  
XxShyxX

Ashatan87  
Amzilla  
and kasey44  
Once again a huge thank you to XxShyxX for giving me fabulous ideas for this story!

RECAP:  
"Ryuu, where do you want to hide?" I asked the little exceed while catching my breath.

"Umm, how about that wreally wong river tunnel ride, we could jump on that. It wooks wike a dark and slow ride. Plus there are sidewalks on both side of the ride so in case Waxus catches up we can jump off and run." He told me.

"Wow Laxus was right you are really smart and you are just like him too." I said to Ryuu jumping on one of the small blue boats heading into the cave-like tunnel. It was a love ride so I knew this wouldn't be the first place Laxus would go to look for us. Now all we have to do is wait.

CURRENT TIME (LAXUS'S POV):  
'Now where would that woman have gone?' I thought to myself. She's smart so I knew they would have ran down to where this huge crowd is. The amount of people has more than tripled in size since Aoi and Yuji were put in jail. She was undoubtedly trying to hide their sent. However, this shows that she clearly underestimates me. I purposely let her take Ryuu with her; I had to ask the manager to bring that cat in here because it's a no animal's hotel. So because she had the little fur ball with her all I had to do was track him down knowing she wouldn't be too far away. The strange thing was that I smelt him coming from some weird roller coaster tunnel ride that a ton of couples where hoping into. 'Definitely a strange place to hide.' I thought. I just brushed off the thought before running down the pathway threw the tunnels. As I made my way through I looked down at the ride and saw that the carts caring people were moving very slow and that they were following a single stream like a train would. I was easily able to pass at least 8 carts with one pair, a man and a woman. I noticed how in every cart the couple would be either cuddling or kissing. Then it dawned on me that this was what was called a 'love tunnel.' That explains why they went in here. They never would have thought I would have followed them into a love ride. 'Hmph, Blondie really misjudges me. I meant it when I told her she would be mine and even if I had to ride on 100 of these dumb ass rides with her I would have done it in a heartbeat. Especially if that meant she would have been mine sooner.' I thought with a smirk. I then realized that Ryuu's sent was getting stronger and started smelling for Lucy. I noticed that they were in the cart right in front of me. They just happened to be getting ready to come out of a dark tunnel. I figured I should mess with them so I caught up to their cart making sure my presence was still unknown and sat down in the cart making as little noise as possible. I looked forward and noticed that we were mere inches from the light ahead.

(REGULAR POV) (A/N: is that what 3rd person POV is called?)  
The little cart that was now caring two humans and a small kitten came out through a circle shaped opening. The woman and the kitten were smiling and laughing not even showing any signs that they saw the man sitting right beside them. The cart continued down its normal passageway as Laxus said to the pair, "Hey Blondie! Is this part of the game or your twisted way of a date?" This startled the Lucy and Ryuu causing their smiles and laughter to end rather quickly. They just stared at the man sitting next to them not saying anything to him.

"L-laxus w-when did you get t-there?" Lucy asked him pointing to wear he was sitting.

"Oh not that long ago but please answer my question." He said grinning wildly.

"H-how Mr. Waxus?" the kitten asked Laxus while staring at him in disbelief.

"Haha you both are too predictable, plus you do realize you're the only cat at this hotel right? It was easy to sniff you out" Laxus said answering Ryuu's question.

"Oh… well why didn't you—" Lucy began but was cut off by the ride operator.

"Now ladies and gentleman you are approaching the part of the ride we like to call 'Love Falls' so please hold on tight and check that your seat belts are on tight." The voice of a man announced to them.

"Wait what? Why do we have to hold on? I thought this was just a stream ride?" Lucy said to no one in particular while they all placed on their seat belts.

"U-um I think that's why Miss Wucy." Ryuu said nervously pointing to the huge downwards ramp.

"Oh… my… Mavis." Lucy said nervously.

"Um is this part of the ride?" Laxus asked as they approached the steep edge.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy and Ryuu yelled as the cart began falling down the edge. While going down the ramp Lucy and Ryuu pushed themselves into Laxus's chest searching for some sort of protection. Apparently, the ride they all were on wasn't just a love ride but also a roller coaster that allowed you to cuddle into your partner as you went down and around the entire park at an extreme speed.

As their cart zipped around the park they all clung to each other. They looked like a young family to anyone that looked up to see where the screams were coming from. After a while Lucy felt a little more comfortable zooming around the amusement park; the ride had only caught her off-guard which was way she had been scared. Lucy then looked at the little kitten clinging to her chest still scared. Who could blame the little one, he was only a child after all. After wrapping her arms around him to calm him down a little she looked up at the man who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Laxus appeared to be content with their current position and had already adjusted to the rides wild turns. He looked down at the blond sitting in his lap and smiled a little. Lucy smiled up at him, glad that Laxus wasn't afraid to show her he was having fun. They both looked down at Ryuu and noticed he was still scared.

"Ryuu, calm down it's a part of the ride. No need to be afraid." Laxus said petting the kitten's head.

"O-oh yeah; it just caught me by surprise that's all, as if something as dumb as this would actually scare me." Ryuu said putting on a brave face.

"Haha Ryuu you're just like Laxus, it's so cute. There's no need to act like you weren't scared, it scared the Great Lightning Dragon Slayer with a giant ego and me too." Lucy said giggling and poking Laxus in the cheek.

"Oi this did NOT scare me Blondie and I don't have a giant ego." Laxus said making an irritated face.

"Sure it didn't" Lucy said then started laughing which made Ryuu join her.

"Hey you two knock it off." Laxus said glaring at the two with no effect. As Lucy and Ryuu kept laughing at Laxus not listening to him telling them to stop, the ride slowed to a stop.

"Oh the rides over." Lucy said noticing the ride had stopped.

LUCY'S POV:  
I noticed that the cart had stopped signaling that the ride was over and remembered why we were even on that ride to begin with. We were supposed to be running away from Laxus but now that he had already found us they was no use trying to get away.

"So you caught us now what?" I asked Laxus while picking up Ryuu and exiting the ride.

"Well since the game is over and I won without much effort I believe now we begin actual training." Laxus said following me through the exit of the amusement park.

"Which would be?" I asked confused.

"Come on we have to go clean up the beach, well you two have to clean up the beach since I won and were supposed to be training the two of you." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, it can't be that much of a mess." I said but was clearly proven wrong once we got to the beach. It was completely destroyed. The shacks that served drinks and food to the customers where completely ruined as well as the shacks with swimsuits and other beach supplies. They needed to be rebuilt and cleaned. There were gigantic boulders and broken trees everywhere. The lifeguard chair was laying in piece along the beach sand. There were towels and beach chairs all over the place. The beach was a complete disaster.

"There's no way those two did all of this." I said in shock.

"Oh but they did. Now get cleaning you two. The manager is requesting we get this done tonight so he can re-open it tomorrow." Laxus said grinning while taking a seat in one of the beach chairs that wasn't destroyed.

"There's no way the two of us can so all this by ourselves! You need to help us Laxus." I said slightly pissed that he wasn't going to lift a finger.

"I never said you had to do it yourselves Blondie. I did however say that this was training so you can use your keys. But you have to order out as many spirits as you can and keep them out while you help them fix everything understand? Oh and Ryuu I want you to use your Aera magic for as long as you can, so you'll help Lucy and her spirits with moving things okay. Try and lift the heavy things too." Laxus said lying down in the chair.

"Oh that makes since." I said while summoning out Loke, Capricorn, Gemini, Scorpio, Taurus, and Virgo.

"Woahhh" Ryuu said while gawking at my spirits.

"Cool huh." I said to Ryuu. "Okay you guys I really need your help cleaning up this beach.

"Okay by why do you need all of us hime?" Loke asked.

"Because I'm training to get stronger like Virgo told you and plus I need this cleaned up by tonight." I said to them.

"Yes hime-sama" Virgo said.

"We Are! Yes Lucy we will help." Scorpio said.

"Ah, I just hope Aquarius won't be mad with you being here." I said to Scorpio feeling a chill run down my spine.

"Okay Virgo, you and Loke fix the broken shacks. Taurus and Capricorn you both can move all the boulders and broken trees. Leaving Scorpio, Ryuu and myself to clean up the sand; Ryuu, you can fix the chairs with me while Scorpio cleans up the trash and gathers the towels." I told them all. Then we broke off into our groups to begin fixing up the beach. A few hours later we had the entire beach looking good as new. I of course was exhausted from having 6 spirits out and Ryuu was dead tired from having his wings out for hours. I thanked my spirits and had them all return back to the spirit world. I walked over and picked up Ryuu who had fallen asleep on one of the beach chairs while I was thanking my spirits. I looked up and noticed that it had gotten dark considering that the stars were shining bright. I smiled and then walked over to where Laxus was. He was just sitting there watching us the entire time.

"Laxus were done." I told him.

"Yeah you guys did a good job. Now come on lets go put Ryuu in the room after I want to take you down to go get something to eat okay." He told me while standing up from his chair and walking away.

"W-wait like a date?" I asked catching up to him.

"Yeah, I got reservations for diner and then a surprise after so dress nice." He said while wrapping his arm around my waist. Even though I wouldn't tell him, I was really excited. Laxus Dreyer was taking me out on a date!

The End of Chapter 8! :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ! Remember to let me know if you want a lemon or not! Or else I will be changing the rating my loves. Stay tune for the next chapter and thank you for following my story for this long.

Chapter 9: All's Fair In Love and War


	9. Chapter 9: All's Fair in Love & War

Chapter 9: All's fair in Love and War

Happy Thursday! Or whatever day that it is for you. I'm sorry that I haven't update in a while! This is what happens when you don't save the chapters you have already written on a flash drive and your computer gets a virus so it has to go in and get fixed. So I've been forced to try and remember what I had already written which sucks because I was on Chapter 14 and Chapter 9 was so long ago. So this chapter is going to be a little shorter do to my writers block. Sorry my dears! Anyways, I hope you all are having a good day, which I am not due to the fact that I've been frantically typing on my school computer to get these chapters out for you Anyways, I want to thank you all so much for reading my story and following it for this long. It really means a lot to me and I especially love your reviews. So thank you to these lovely people for reviewing:  
Yomi Love Akasuna  
beasweety  
Ashatan87  
lauradreyar  
WishToBeWizard ( love the name!)  
Liani  
Celtika82  
Kandilandqueen1429  
kasey44  
Kitty2013  
GoldenRoseTanya  
XxShyxX

Now on with the fic!

**RECAP:**

Even though I wouldn't tell him, I was really excited. Laxus Dreyer was taking me out on a date!

**CURRENT TIME (Laxus' POV):**

Remember how I said I liked that cat. Yes? Well I fucking regret any nice word I ever said about Ryuu. I'm literally contemplating whether or not to take him back. I never thought I would meet a more conniving sneaky yet charming bastard in my life. "_Damn Ryuu really is like me" _I thought to myself.

**FLASHBACK (Still in Laxus' POV):**

As Lucy and I made our way into our room much to my dismay, Ryuu decided he was done napping. He crawled up the wonderful mounds of Lucy's breasts and sat on her shoulder.

"Miss Wucy" the little kitten began "can you come lay down with me I is afraid to be awone." He finished while rubbing his eyes with his paws. He then snuggled into her neck as if trying to show her he was truly afraid and did not want to be left alone.

"You are so kawaii Ryuu! But I had plans with Laxus" she said looking back at Laxus showing her disappointment in her eyes. "But since I can tell you're afraid I probably should stay here with you, if it is okay with you Laxus. I honestly really did want to go, is tomorrow okay?" Lucy said anticipating he would say yes.

"Sure, but like I said, I had everything all set and paid for so tomorrow I get to pick where and you get to pay. It also better be just the two of us. We can take Ryuu to that daycare they have down stairs" I told her smirking.

"Fine, don't pick something too crazy… then again something crazy might not be so bad as long as your there with me, goodnight Laxus" Lucy said with a smile and then turned around to walk into her room. I looked towards the retreating woman that owed me yet another favor. "_This was going to be fun."_ I thought in my head. My eyes then started to focus on Lucy's wonderful figure and what I saw I wasn't quit expecting. Up on Lucy shoulder, Ryuu was looking straight at me. Once he noticed our eyes lock he dared to stick out his tongue at me in a way as if saying "haha I win she's staying with me!"

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

That little brat he was awake the whole damn time! He knew I wanted to take her out on a date. He just wants her all to himself. That damn asshole, he is a lot cleverer than I thought. Man am I going to have to kick my exceed's little ass. _"Ya, we're definitely doing tough training tomorrow"_ I thought and then drifted off to sleep very pissed and very hungry.

**(LUCY'S POV)**

I woke up to the sound of many pots' and pans' banging, as well as to the smell of what I could only guess was chocolate chip pancakes and maple syrup. I also smelt bacon, eggs and French toast. I looked over to where Ryuu was sleeping last night and noticed he was no longer there. _"Gees what are those two doing? Making food for an army or what?"_ I thought then rolled out of bed. As I got closer to the door I started hearing more bangs and tings from the pots and pans. _"God damn can they be any louder!" _I thought rubbing my head, feeling the headache form. I walked out into what used to be the beautiful kitchen/dining room that was a part of our hotel room and saw that it was indeed a war zone. There were broken plates, silverware and food lying all over the room.

"What are you two doing?!" I yelled at Laxus and Ryuu.

"I'm making breakfast for Miss. Wucy." Ryuu said while trying to flip a pancake onto a plate but it ended up landing on the floor.

"No, I'M making Lucy breakfast!" Laxus said glaring at the cat while cracking an egg into a bowl.

"No I am!" Ryuu protested followed by a 'no I am' from Laxus which escalated into a full out verbal battle resulting in louder banging of pots and more food flying. Both Laxus and Ryuu were yelling at each other so loudly that I couldn't even hear myself think!

"QUITE!" I yelled, silencing the pair. "Why are you both fighting to make me breakfast?" I asked them.

"Well I wanted to do something nice for you Lucy since we didn't get to have dinner together thanks to that cat!" Laxus said glaring over at Ryuu.

"Well I wanted to make breakfast for you to Miss. Wucy, as a way to say thank you for staying with me wast night." Ryuu said turning away from Laxus.

"So you both just wanted to do something nice for me? Why fight about it then? It would have been even more special if you both made it together. I guaranty I would have loved it even more. But considering the fact that you both ruined all the food we have, I guess that means were eating out." I told them putting a smile on my face.

"He started it." Laxus said.

"No you did!" Ryuu yelled back.

"Stop it both of you! Laxus you're an adult, aren't you a little old for tattling?" I asked placing my hand on my hip earning a laugh from Ryuu. The only reply he gave me was a tch.

"Twuce?" Ryuu asked.

"Truce" Laxus said picking up Ryuu.

We all then made our way down to one of the restaurants the resort had after asking room service if they could clean up the mess. I made Laxus and Ryuu apologize to them as well. We all made our way into a small café and ordered a breakfast consisting of pancakes, toast, and eggs; Laxus had a cup of coffee while Ryuu and I had orange juice. Once we were threw eating I decided we needed to come up with a plan for the last two weeks we had left here at the resort. I was sad that we had already hit the half way mark of this mission. Time had really flied while we were here. The first two weeks had all been capturing the criminals Aoi and Yuji, followed by cleaning up their mess. During which time Laxus and I flirted and grew a strong bond. Then of course we adopted Ryuu, or mini-Laxus. I was really glad that we were able to have so much fun on this mission. But what would happen at the end of this trip? What about our bet? I can really feel myself actually starting to fall for Laxus. I even accepted his offer for a date; thankfully Ryuu wanted me to stay with him. What would have happened if I did go with Laxus on that date? Well besides the fact, I really needed to thank Laxus for helping me get this strong, but I wish to get even more powerful. I want to be able to hold my own without my spirits. I however, was happy that I am able to keep out 6 spirits at one time. All I need to work on is my hand to hand combat, I already have defense set thanks to my Lucy Kick and my whip.

"Okay, Laxus what's the game plan for the next two weeks." I asked very seriously.

"I was just thinking about that. I know that we got pretty side track and the only thing we were thinking about was each other. When in reality the main reason we're here is because I was supposed to be training you. I want to help you kick ass in the S-Class exam, after you win that, then we can focus on the Games okay Blondie."

"What is the S-Cwass Exam? And what are the Games?" Ryuu asked.

"The S-Class Exam is a test that my guild throws that determines who is going to be the next S-Class wizard in our guild Fairy Tail. Only people who have shown a huge amount of magic growth are allowed to participate and only one will win. The Games is short for the Grand Magic Games. It is when many, many different guild all throughout Fiore, fight to determine who is the strongest guild of all." I told Ryuu patting his head.

"Ohh, and you want to be in both of these things?" He asked.

"I want to participate more than anything right now. I have to get strong so that I can beat the people who were mean to me and prove to them that I am not weak." I said smiling.

"I never thought you were weak Wucy. You're weally strong. I have no doubt that you will win Miss. Wucy" Ryuu said.

"I know you would never say that, you're too sweet and thank you Ryuu" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't worry Luce, I will get you stronger than all of them even if it's the last thing I do." Laxus said, reassuring me.

"Thanks you guys." I said smiling.

"Here's the plan, you will meditate every morning for 3 hours to build up your stamina. The time will increase every few days. Then I want to get you a celestial spirit book, there has to be at least one of them around here somewhere. You might be able to learn some new spells like the one you tried to use last year during the game. Also ask your spirits if they know anything you should do to get yourself stronger. Because I am not a celestial spirit mage like you I can only help by building up your strength and helping you with your hand to hand combat. Understand?" Laxus told me.

"Yeah I understand. So when do we start?" I said.

"Now, let's go" Laxus told me then got up and headed outside. I picked up Ryuu and headed out to catch up to Laxus.

This is the enddddd of chapter 9! Thank you for reading my darlings and again I am truly sorry this took as long as it did. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Sunday, Monday at latest. Also please give me any ideas you would like to add to my story. I will most likely find a way to incorporate all ideas I get. So thank you for reading and please, please review! You know you want to

Next Chapter: You're Joking Right?


	10. Chapter 10: You're Joking Right?

Chapter 10: You're Joking Right?

Hello again my lovely readers! I'm so happy to finally be giving you chapter 10. I really hope you enjoy this chapter; it goes back to see what's happening at the guild and also shows Lucy's intense training. I'm saying intense because I'm not going to sugar coat it, let's be honest Lucy is far from S-Class and needs to get her ass in gear. So besides the fact, thank you for reading this far and for all your wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys are really enjoying my story. So the shout outs to those who reviewed chapter 9 include:  
Kitty2013  
Aikoyu Saotome  
Yomi Love Akasuna  
XxShyxX  
Ashatan87  
Erzascarlett (thanks for reviewing chapter 6 too! Oh and the song is Lullaby by Sia)

and last but not least the Guest

Thank you again to all these wonderful people! By the way I'm still taking ideas because although it is my story and I already know everything that's going to happen, I still want to incorporate my amazing followers' ideas. It's my way of giving back to you guys for following so long. All the ideas that have been given to me will be filtered into my story and honestly it's going really well. From now on I will be posting the next chapter will be posted at the bottom of the chapter! Also there will be a lemon next chapter I swear!

Now on with the fic!

**RECAP:**

"Yeah I understand. So when do we start?" I said.

"Now, let's go" Laxus told me then got up and headed outside. I picked up Ryuu and headed out to catch up to Laxus.

**CURRENT TIME (Lucy's POV):**

Laxus led us back to our hotel room and told Ryuu and me to pack up my belongings because weren't coming back. I figured he was going to take us up to the mountains in the forest to train. After my fight if you could even call it that, with Aoi it showed me just how much power I lacked. I knew I needed to take this training seriously in order for me to participate in the S-Class trials. Once Ryuu and I had finished putting my supplies in my big blue duffle pack we headed into the living room.

"Okay you all set?" Laxus asked us when he noticed our arrival in the living room.

"Yep, everything's all packed and ready to go just like you told us too." I told him.

"Good, we'll stay here tonight and leave early in the morning. How's that sound?" He questioned me.

"It sounds great, but where exactly are we going?" I wondered.

"There's a small clearing deeper inside the forest, it is right next to a stream and is also the perfect distance from the mountains. You'll be able to run laps, mediate, and whatever else I want you to do, perfectly there." He voiced to me.

"That sounds wonderful, but what should we do right now?" I asked.

"Well we have all afternoon so I guess we should enjoy the resort while we still have it." Laxus said with a genuine smile.

"Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh can we go to the aquarium and the amusement park?" Ryuu asked hopping around smiling.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV:**

With that Laxus and Lucy spent the entire day looking at way too many fish to count and riding all the rides little Ryuu wanted to go on. To anyone that looked at them they seemed like a small family having fun together. They ate nothing but junk food and did just about everything the exceed asked for. The resort was now overflowing with people and they decided to call it a day. Ryuu had just fallen asleep in Lucy's arms from his 8 hours of 'family play.' Laxus checked about three times to make sure of his cats slumber.

"Let's take him to that little daycare that they have inside the resort. He'll be able meet new friends and sleep there. Then we can go have dinner." Laxus spoke.

"Mm okay, you think he'll be fine." Lucy asked Laxus.

"I know he will be. With his personality he can make anyone like him." Laxus said with a laugh.

Then both Lucy and Laxus made their way back to the resort and went straight to the children's daycare.

"Hello there you two, my name is Miss Mallory, how may I help you? Did you want me to watch the little guy you have there?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Actually that was what we wanted. The both of us wanted to go out to dinner just the two of us." Laxus told the lady.

"Oh okay that shouldn't be a problem at all. You two just enjoy your selves don't rush you can come pick him up anytime. However we do close at midnight, so that's the latest you'll have to enjoy your 'us' time, is that alright?" Miss Mallory told them.

They both looked at the clock behind the counter and noticed it was only 7. They figured that 6 hours would be plenty of time. So Lucy signed Ryuu in before waking him up and telling him where they were going. After that they took their leave and went back up to the hotel room.

"We are going to a really nice restaurant so dress decent." Laxus told Lucy. Lucy nodded her head and then went into her room then picked up her bag and headed into the bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower because she felt she smelled bad from running around everywhere with Ryuu. Once she was done with her quick shower she dried herself off before rummaging through her bag trying to decide which dress to choose. Finally she decided on a floor length black dress with diamond beads coving the dress. She felt that the dress made her look like she was wearing stars in the night sky. Lucy quickly slipped on a pair of black heels and made sure to secure her whip and keys on a garter bound on her upper right leg hidden under the dress. She then lightly curled a few strands of hair, leaving most of it straight. Lucy studied herself in the mirror and felt that she was finally ready. She looked at the clock located on the wall in the bathroom and saw she used up 30 minutes of their time to get ready. Lucy frantically started to gather all her things in her bag and ran out of the bathroom. She quickly set her bag on her bed and went to search for Laxus.

**LAXUS'S POV:**

I had already gotten dressed in my black button up vest and random dress shirt. I didn't know how fancy Lucy was going to be so I decided to go more semi-formal. Either way I knew I looked damn nice. I was currently waiting in one of the seats located in our hotel room with my sleeves rolled up and a good book in my hands. I started hearing movement in the bedroom letting me know Lucy had probably finished getting ready. I looked up as I heard the door open. As my eyes finally set on Lucy's stunning figure I felt as though my mouth would literally fall open. She was drop dead sexy and I wanted her all to myself.

"Wow, Lucy you look gorgeous." I told her.

"You like." She said with a smile followed by a twirl.

"I love. Now let's get going before I demolish you here instead." I said with a smirk making her face go crimson. She took a deep breath before thinking of how to reply to the man. She looked up at him not sure of when she looked towards the floor in the first place and smirked.

"Well Mr. Cocky you sure are assure of yourself. What makes you think I would even let you come close to doing that?" She said.

"Oh I know you would let me." I whispered in her ear after taking a few steps towards her. All she did was blush and look up at me. I took the opportunity and grabbed her hand before leading her towards the door. Once we got there I looked back at her and noticed she was still frozen.

"You know we can always just stay here and enjoy ourselves." I said.

"You don't know how badly I want to say yes to that." She replied back.

"Then why don't you? We can always order room service. We can order lamb or scallops with vegetables…. the desert will be you." I said turning around. She looked up at me and gulped. I could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"I'd hate to say it but I think I've actually fallen for you. Your definitely one of the cockiest people I've ever met yet my mind goes fuzzy whenever I'm near you. You're charismatic but also arrogant. You've already gotten me this strong without even lifting a finger and I can tell you care for me. The only thing stopping me from letting myself fall into your arms is the fact that I'm afraid this will be all over the second I give myself to you. I want a real relationship and I don't know if the great Laxus Dreyer is ready for an actual relationship. My whole time with you, you've protected me and we've flirted with one another. I've loved it all, I'm just afraid Laxus. I don't want this to be a one night thing." She said throwing herself on my chest.

"Lucy…" I felt every word she said go straight into my heart. I didn't want her to feel that way. I want to love her, show her that I won't ever leave her. I knew it would take a lot of time to persuade her completely but I'm willing to try. I know I can be a real ass but the one person I can never hurt is her. During the fantasia incident I was only joking about wanting her to me my girl and then I would stop the fighting, but after everything had calmed down and I was back in Fairy Tail I started to think about what would happen had she said yes. I started to actually think about her instead of just a woman with a nice rack. It was then that I knew I wanted to try and get to know her. I then lifted up her chin to get her to look at me.

"Lucy." I said. I didn't want her to have these feelings. I slowly leaned my head down and captured her lips. Her lips were warm and soft. I held her close to me, yet very gentle as if she would break.

**BACK IN MAGNOLIA (GRAY'S POV):**

Juvia and I had just finished our month long mission that gramps had asked us to do and were now returning to Fairy Tail. As we were walking down the path leading to our infamous guild I started to wonder if anything significant had happened during our leave. I wondered if the guild was still intact or if my fellow guild mates had destroyed yet another building. My mind began to wander from guild member to guild member but finally stopped on one particular Celestial Spirit Mage. I was actually shocked when that idiot flame brain disbanded Team Natsu, but was even more shocked in the way he had done it. It's unbelievable that he didn't even notice Lucy's feelings for him. He broke her heart and then left without a care in the world. I felt horrid that the person I thought of as little sister locked herself away in her apartment refusing to talk to anyone. I knew that I should have stayed and tried to get Lucy to come out but gramps made me go on a mission to pay my rent saying that Lucy would come out when she was ready. He didn't understand anything though. He had no idea our team broke up, let alone know of Lucy's feelings towards our guild Flame Dragon slayer. I tried for two whole weeks to get her out but she would listen. Then all of a sudden right before I leave Lucy comes out of her apartment and takes a mission. I was beyond stunned. She said absolutely nothing to anyone. She came and left, just like that. I didn't even get the chance to talk to her. I needed to know if she was really alright. _'Lucy… I hope you're doing okay_' I thought. I hated leaving her. I tried several times to get the old man to change his mind but he wouldn't budge. My thoughts then lingered to Erza. I wonder if Erza ever found out what happened to Lucy let alone Team Natsu. Erza was just as stunned as me that Lucy took a solo mission after locking herself up for a month, but she never got to learn the truth. We never got the chance to announce that Team Natsu had broken up. For all I knew, no one but the members present inside Lucy's apartment actually knew. Natsu went on his two month 'no physical actions needed' mission with Lisanna and should be back in one week. The mission was to help rebuild a library that had been destroyed by dark mages. I laughed at the thought of Natsu rebuilding a building instead of destroying it. Right after Lucy left on her mission, Erza had gone out on yet another emergency mission that gramps sent her on for the council. I hope that she found out about the ending of our team so that she could have kicked Natsu's ass before he left. Natsu really could have done the 'Team Natsu is over' thing a lot more kindhearted than the way he did. But then again I hope Erza didn't find out, she would have skinned me for letting Lucy stay in her apartment for as long as she did now knowing why Lucy had sealed herself away in the first place. I didn't even want to begin to think about what she would do to me, knowing I let her go on that mission alone after what happened, especially because Erza also felt like she was an older sibling to the Celestial Spirit Mage and too knew how Lucy felt about the flame-brain.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rain woman standing beside me; "Gray-sama don't worry, Juvia believes Love-Rival is already back to her old self and is sitting in front of Mira drinking her milkshake, gossiping back at the guild."

"Thanks Juvia" I told her.

"Juvia thanks Gray-sama for the praise. Juvia doesn't like to see Gray-sama so sad even if it's about Love-Rival. Juvia will stop at nothing to cheer up Gray-sama" Juvia said. I smiled at my partner and noticed we had arrived in front of the guild doors. _'Please let Juvia be right'_ I thought before pushing the doors open to my second home. Juvia and I walked inside the guild, dodging the chairs that were flying from the small brawls that were going on. We heard the "Welcome Backs" and "Congratulations" from our fellow guild mates at we made our way over to where Erza and Mira were chatting away. I took a seat next to Erza and asked Mira if she would get me a beer. I looked around the guild and Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"Tell me she's not stuck back in her apartment." I asked the women as Mira placed my drink in front of me.

"Oh on the contraire, she's already out on another mission" Mira said almost making my eyes bulge out of my head.

"You're Joking Right?" I practically yelled at the pair.

"No, what Mira speaks is the truth Gray. She really is out on a mission." Erza said taking a bite out of the strawberry cake sitting in from of her.

"Tell me she's not out there alone, again." I demanded.

"No she's not alone, Laxus is with her. Master had given him an S-Class mission and he asked her to go with him, which she accepted. They should be back within the next two weeks." Mira said with hearts in her eyes, probably imagining little Blond hair blue eyed babies.

"Well shit…" I said.

"Gray… what exactly made her lock herself away? I never did figure it out. Once she came out and arrived at the guild I tried to confront her but Laxus interrupted us and said she had secrets of her own and would tell me when she's ready. I fully respect that but I have a feeling something happened. I also don't understand why you were so angry when we called you over the lacrima and told you she had gone on a mission alone. I mean yes I understand the dangers of going alone but the way you acted was very frantic. I as well don't know why Natsu and Lisanna aren't allowed to go on physical missions anymore. I do understand that it's probably for the best for Natsu, but why Lisanna too. No one around here can seem to answer my questions so I'm hopping you'll be able too. Even Master refuses to tell me, he says it's not for him to tell." Erza said looking at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Erza, it's hard for me to explain but basically Team Natsu kind of ended that one morning when you got a call on the lacrima to go on the emergency mission for the council. Natsu, being the insensitive jerk that he is said that he was going to be going on mission with just Lisanna because she was his original partner. He also revealed that the two we dating and he also mentioned that Lucy was weak. I of course don't believe that and neither do you, but hearing him say the things he did must have killed Lucy inside. That is why she locked herself away." I said looking down at my now empty glass.

"Now it is you that must be joking right?" Erza said looking completely stunned.

"I really wish so Erza, I really do." I told her.

This is the end of chapter 10! I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for cutting off my LaLu kiss, but I couldn't resist a cliffhanger! Please look back up at the top for all the announcements if you did not already read them. Thank you all for sticking with me this long! I hope to see you all again next week.

Next Chapter: Love Pandemonium (look it up if you don't know what it means!) It will be posted September 29.


End file.
